The Homo Novis Conumdrum
by FREYA ASTRID NOVA
Summary: *ON INDEFINITE HIATUS* What happens when a girl starts mysteriously showing up at places the guys go? What happens if a project in past affects the future of one of the guys? Throw in a distressed Penny and a really funny little girl and you have one really good story! But I sadly don't own the Big Bang theory or it's Characters. I do own xwell, her boyfriend, and Sadie.
1. Sheldon 20 is the new Sadie

**For Penny this was an ordinary day at the Cheesecake Factory but the fact was, now she was on the bottom of the waitress staff having to work her way up yet again. This was because she had to come crawling back since her other job had failed her. The waitressing job although probably the worst job in the world it paid enough for her to live in her apartment which was good enough for her. Because she had come crawling back her bosses expected her to ACTUALLY work, which was terrible for her since she never had to really do anything for herself her whole life. Just smile and she got everything she wanted, but not now, no now she had to bust her butt to keep a job she had never wanted in the first place.**

 **Today she was almost done for the day all she had was one more table to take orders from and then she would be free from this disgusting, embarrassing place! She practically ran up to the table, but then she paused… there was only a young girl sitting at the table. She looked at least to be in her early teens and she was here ALONE?! She was sitting at the table nervously moving her messenger bag into different positions next to her. Penny smiled hoping to make the girl feel better for being alone. She walked up to the girls table.**

 **"Hi, I'm Penny what would you like to eat?" The girl looked at Penny and sighed. "I don't usually eat here and it's not on my schedule… But I guess i'll have the barbecue bacon cheeseburger with the barbecue, bacon, and cheese on the side."**

 **Penny was shocked! No one except Sheldon has ever ordered the sandwich THAT way before. Then the girl looking a bit upset frowned at Penny. "I guess you don't give people drinks here… But i'll take a lemonade if you ever want to stop standing there like an idiot and get my food." Penny finally took a deep breath and walked away to get her order. Six minutes later the chef gave her the girl's food and she walked towards the girls table with her order, but when she looked towards the table the girl was sitting at, the girl was gone! Penny closed her eyes and sat down, laughing to herself. She thought that she must be hallucinating. "It was bound to happen one day once I met Sheldon." She proclaimed standing up and setting the order down. She took off her apron and ran out gleefully, smiling at the crazy evening she had had. She jumped in her car excited to tell Leonard what had happened today and how crazy stupid she felt for imagining such a ridiculous thing.**

 **Meanwhile at the comic book store, Howard, Raj, Sheldon, and Leonard were browsing through the comic books seeing if they needed any to finish a collection. Howard and Raj were arguing about Raj's close attachment to Cinnamon his dog and Sheldon was looking through the new comic books with Leonard. The bell to the door jingled and the guys looked up to see a girl in her early teens walk in.**

 **Stuart walked up to her very surprised. "Can I help you?" The girl raised an eyebrow at Stuart. "Yes, but I don't like you so therefore you cannot help me." She then walked away and headed towards the bin next to them. Howard was really happy to hear the girl say that she didn't like Stuart since he himself wasn't a fan either. He approached the girl "Hi, I'm Howard how are you." She tilted her head confused. "Do you mean how are you as in hello or how are you as in how are you feeling today?" Howard smiled and sighed. "Um...usually people say how are you to be nice. You don't get out much do you?" She rolled her eyes. "I don't need to**

 **"go out" as you put it. Academics are more important and doing anything other than work really wastes my knowledge." Then she walked towards Raj who was looking at her up and down trying to figure her out. "Why do you keep staring at me like your trying to figure out how the theory of quantum entanglement solves time travel?" The guys all stared at her except Sheldon trying to figure out the mystery that was the girl. Leonard then walked up to her. "How do you know about the most complex theory in physics?" She shrugged. "Well I guess it's because I have a doctorate in theoretical physics." Leonard's mouth dropped open surprised. " YOU have a doctorate?! You're only like twelve!" She frowned and crossed her arms. "I am not twelve, I am fourteen… I got my doctorate at eleven for crying out loud!" Then she stomped over to Sheldon mumbling about how idiotic the people she had just met were acting.**

 **She stood in front of Sheldon and smiled. "Can you please tell me where the Flash comics are? I don't want those infantiles helping me." Sheldon smiled as well, facing her. "Yes they are on the first shelf to your right. I'm deeply sorry about my friends they don't understand that smart people can graduate before them." She walked over and grabbed a flash comic, paid for it and walked out, leaving the guys really confused about what had occurred.**

 **Back with Penny at the apartment building, She was drinking wine waiting for Leonard to get home. She knew that he was probably at the comic book store and that she could have just gone there but the last time she was there Leonard completely ignored her. Besides her and comic books don't mix. She finished her bottle of wine and sat down bored wondering what in the world to do. "I could hang out with Bernadette? But that won't work since she is working at the place that fired me." She thought cautiously trying to find a way to wait for Leonard.**

 **Then it occurred to her… She paused and looked towards her bedroom…. She could do Leonards laundry for him! "He always comes over here and there is never anything clean for him to wear!" She cried out loud. Then she ran to her bedroom and gathered all the clothing into one big basket. She shot out of her apartment and ran down the stairs until she reached the laundry room. Suddenly she stopped as to not run over the young girl sitting on the last step leading towards the laundry room.**

 **"Hey! Aren't you that girl that ordered the barbecue bacon cheeseburger and then ran out?" The girl turned towards Penny and shrugged. "Aren't you the terrible waitress that takes forever and looks like a dumb blonde." Penny laughed in a mean way and looked at the girl's computer. "Whatcha playing there?" "Well I'll put this in simple terms for you… I'm playing a video game called War of Warcraft: Age of Conan." Penny smirked and put her hands on her hips. "I played that and I was a level twenty five before I stopped." The girl smirked back and stood up closing her laptop. "Yes, well you may think that that is a good accomplishment but unfortunately i'm a level eighty five. What was your name again barbie?" Penny set down the clothing and started to fill the washer. "My name is Penny… why are you down here all alone?" The girl closed her laptop and stood up. "My name is Sadie, and i'm down here alone because my mother is fighting with her newest boyfriend and I cannot stand yelling." Penny finished with the laundry and set the basket near the washer. Then she spun around to face Sadie and frowned. "I feel bad for you… um look I know we got off to a bad start, but if you don't want to be alone you can come up and wait in my apartment." Sadie walked over to Penny. "What is there to wait for? They fight all day and night making sleep impossible and then the next morning is exactly the same." Penny thought for a moment and crossed her arms smiling. "Well my friend Amy is out of state and my other friend Bernadette is working and we were supposed to have a girls night so we could have a sleepover tonight if you want. Then you'd get a good night's sleep and you wouldn't have to listen to the arguing." Sadie smiled and walked over towards Penny. "Sure what apartment number are you i'll get my stuff." Penny hugged Sadie and after three long awkward seconds of silence she let go and answered. "4B, just knock and i'll let you in. See ya soon!" Sadie got out a can of lysol from her bag and started spraying herself. "That was completely unsanitary… but yes i'll see you later." Then she walked out of the room. Penny picked up the basket and paused… She started thinking about all the things Sadie had done and how much she reminded her of Sheldon. "They'll get along very well." She said smiling at how ironic this whole problem was. Then she walked up to her apartment and got another glass of wine and sat down on the couch, waiting for the lonely little Sadie to return.**

 **Approximately two minutes later Penny stood up to hear… *Knock, Knock, Knock* "Penny!" *Knock, Knock, Knock* "Penny!" *Knock, Knock, Knock* "Penny!" she walked towards the door mumbling how she expected nothing less considering Sheldon had done it countless times before. She opened her door to find Sadie with her messenger bag with her hand still poised in a knocking position. Sadie walked in and sat her bag down on the couch, then she walked to every seat and sat down until she found a seat that she was comfortable with. Meanwhile Penny shut the door and walked towards the kitchen to get yet another bottle of wine. "Sadie you want anything to drink?" Sadie shook her head. "Not unless you have herbal tea or hot chocolate that is heated to precisely 183 degrees." Penny grabbed a box behind her filled with different teas and selected the herbal tea. "I have herbal tea, that sound good?" Sadie nodded and Penny got started on making it, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Penny set the tea down on the counter and walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Leonard. "Hey Penny, the guys wanted to know if you wanted to join us for paintball?" Penny frowned. "I can't I have company, sorry Leonard." Sheldon obviously very upset walks out of his apartment. "Now we can't go and it's your fault." Leonard frowned. "I'm sorry about his childish behavior. Would you want to come over for dinner you can bring your guest?" Penny laughed. "Sure just get extra tangerine chicken." Leonard tilted his head confused. "Why extra tangerine chicken no one eats that except Sheldon?" Penny laughed. "Well not anymore it's my guests favorite as well." Then she smiled. "Thanks Leonard I appreciate it!" Then to show how much she appreciated it she pulled him closer and kissed him. Sheldon then walked up to the pair, rolled his eyes, and pulled them apart. "Please go get my food Leonard it's past my schedule as it is." Leonard rolled his eyes and stalked away throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. Sheldon then walked into his apartment gleeful to finally be getting food. Penny on the other hand walked over to Sadie about to explain what had occurred but Sadie cuts her off. "How did you know that it was chinese night and what I liked?" Penny's mouth dropped open yet again that day. "It was just a lucky guess." Sadie stood up and shook her head no. "There is no such thing as luck in the science world there is just pure hard fact with supporting evidence." Penny ignores her comment and walks towards the door. "Well lets go we have nothing to do and I guess meeting my friends isn't that bad." They walked across the hall and Sadie had her hand poised ready to knock again when Howard opened the door. "Come on in ladies!" Sadie started to twitch and Penny rolled her eyes. "Howard can you shut the door for a second she does the same knocky thing Sheldon does." Howard frowned and shut the door. Then Sadie smiled. *Knock, Knock, Knock* "Guys!" *Knock, Knock, Knock* "Guys!" *Knock, Knock, Knock* "Guys!" Then Howard opened the door again and they walked in to see Raj sitting on the couch and Sheldon getting a drink. Sadie walked over to Sheldon's spot and sat down.**

 **Howard froze up and Raj started giggling, Penny spoke up though. "You can't sit there Sadie." Sadie got comfy. "Why not? I mean in the winter it's close enough to the radiator to remain warm and yet not so close to cause perspiration. In the summer it's directly in the path of a cross breeze created by opening windows there and there. It faces the television at an angle that is neither direct thus discouraging conversation nor so far wide as to create a parallax distortion. I could go on but I think I have a reason to sit here."**

 **Everyone stared at the girl, mouths wide open. Sheldon smiled at the girl "You are a very ingenious girl Sadie and it would be a pleasure to have you sit in my spot…. um, just for tonight." Sadie smiled "Why thank you… I never got a name from you at the comic book store all I met was a guy named Howard." Sheldon started making hot chocolate and glanced at the girl. "I'm Sheldon and if you are as smart as I assume you are i'm guessing you know that I am the youngest to graduate college at 14 years old and that I have a doctorate in theoretical physics." Sadie smirked and crossed her legs. "Yes well I graduated from college at the age of eleven and I have a doctorate in the same thing although I did tell one of your friends that already. I'm surprised you didn't hear me. Then again you may not have been listening too intently." Sheldon gasped and looked straight at Sadie. "I cannot believe another one of my homo novis nature is alive!" Then he got back to his hot chocolate and Raj finally spoke up. "I'm Raj and you look familiar Sadie." Sheldon looked at Raj. "Well yes she was the girl at the comic book store that I helped, but that was already established though." Sadie nodded and got out some hand sanitizer. "Yes that is very true Sheldon. And Raj, Sheldon was the most likable and helpful person that I asked no offense." Howard laughed and pointed at Sheldon. "Sheldon… likable…. helpful?!" Then Sadie frowned. "I'm guessing you don't have a doctorate do you?" Then Sheldon laughed as Howard hung his head and looked at the ground. "No, I don't… But just because you're smart doesn't mean i'm not." Sadie giggled. "But that's exactly what it means." Howard started whispering to Raj and Leonard walked in with food. "Why is that girl in Sheldon's spot?" he asked surprised while setting down the food. Sheldon shrugged his shoulders. "Well her name is Sadie first of all and she gave me a very good argument about why she likes the spot so I figured why not… it's just for tonight." Leonard turned to face Sheldon "Wait you gave her your spot AFTER she gave you a convincing argument?! That never happens! You never even let people explain themselves usually." Then Sheldon walked over and sat down plates and they got out the food. "Why is there two orders of tangerine chicken?" Sheldon asked confused holding up both packages. Sadie grabbed one of the containers that he was holding. "It's mine." Then she opened it up and started to eat it. After a second though she stopped. "This isn't tangerine it's clearly orange HOW dare those people substitute orange with tangerine that isn't tangerine chicken it's ORANGE chicken." Everyone stopped and stared at her remembering when Sheldon had complained about the same thing and even went as far as learning mandarin to complain to the manger in his native language. Then Sheldon frowned and looked towards Sadie. "Yes I know, I tried to fight with the company about it but they just won't listen to me and change it so I try to imagine like I ordered orange chicken in the first place." Sadie nodded at the enhanced knowledge of Sheldon and she started to eat again.**

 **A few minutes later when everyone had finished Sheldon stood up and pronounced excitedly "It's Friday night so it's game night! Who's turn is it to pick? Can I pick oh please. Oh can we please, please, please play Mystic warlords of Ka'a?!" Leonard frowned and so did Howard and Raj. "No, you only picked that game because you win everytime." Raj said upset. Sadie crossed her arms and stood up. "I say we play, it is against social protocol to deny a friends request and might I say it is quite rude on your behalf as well." Then she opened up her bag and grabbed a new pack of the game and set it down. Sheldon smiled and grabbed them up opening them. "Goodie goodie goodie!" He then dealt them out to everyone.**

 **About halfway into the game...the game was getting good and Howard had been giving everyone the play by play. "Wow the game is heating up! It's only against Leonard, Sadie, and Sheldon now." He shouted pretending to have a microphone in his hand. Then Sheldon smirked and played the Enchanted troll. "Leonard I know that you have the enchanted bunny, carrot of power, molten river and nest of snakes. How you got such terrible cards I don't know but you have to play your enchanted bunny and you lose!" Leonard threw down his cards and smiled walking away excited to finally be done with the game. Howard on the other hand was still narrating. "And then there were two! What is Sadie going to play? Will Sheldon know what she has and win once again?" Sadie threw down a ruby sword and Sheldon retaliated with a cursed mace then Sadie put down a Lava serpent and Sheldon put down an invisibility spell. Sadie smiled. "Well considering that, that was the last invisibility spell then I know that you only have a Luminescence spell, brimstone, fire demon, and sulfur all of which are high cards but are all beat by the one and only water demon. I also know that you would then play the fire demon sending us into sudden death put since there is only two lesser warlords three enchanted bunnies and one small rock in the undrawn stack I assume that when I put down my phantom warlord you would either pick up an enchanted bunny or a lesser warlord both making you lose so therefore I automatically win!" Then she threw her cards down and smiled. Sheldon sat back shocked with his mouth wide open. "No one beats me at Ka'a, no one." He replied sadly. Penny spoke up. "How did you beat Sheldon? Even better question how did you know all of that!? That was AMAZING!" Sadie smiled and noticed everyone's shocked faces. "Close your mouths it's not that amazing… well from your vantage point it most definitely seems like it doesn't it. I have something called an eidetic memory it's not extraordinary or anything I mean Sheldon has it too." Then she stood up and walked towards the fridge and grabbed a water out. "So your telling me that you have some creepy photographic memory that Sheldon has and he couldn't tell what your cards were?!" Penny called out while Sheldon stood up and whimpered. "No I knew perfectly well what three of her cards were she just didn't give me a chance to figure out what the last one was. And Penny it's eidetic not photographic." He explained. Then Sadie walked over to Sheldon and held out her other hand. "You are a very worthy opponent and I believe that if we played one on one in the first place you most likely would have won." He shook her hand and smiled. "Why thank you Sadie of course I would have it was them that messed up the game of champions." Sadie laughed and sat down. Then a loud shout was heard from in the hall. "SADIE!" Sadie stood up and approached the door. "Sorry that's my mom give me a second." she opened the door and her mom stood with her hands on her hips frowning. "You were supposed to stay AT THE APARTMENT!" Sadie backed into the apartment with her hands over her ears and her mom followed. "You know I do not like yelling mother and yes I understand the concept of staying somewhere but you never told me to stay anywhere, half the time you don't talk to me and anyways you and your new boyfriend are always yelling or kissing so why do you care what I do." Sheldon stood next to Sadie. "I think I know you from somewhere." Sadie's mom's eyes widen at the statement. "Nope I guess it was someone else I haven't met you before in my life." Then she took Sadie's arm and tried to drag her out. "Come on Sadie I have to go makeup with my new boyfriend so we get more money for food and you have to go to bed… or um whatever it is you do."**

 **Sadie shook her head and removed her hand from her mother's desperate grip. "No mother i'm going to stay with my new friends that actually like me and care about me." Her mother sighed and held her head. Sheldon meanwhile pointed at her and then crossed his arms. "Yes I do know you I recall that it was May 14, 2000 and you started handing out flyers for a progeny experiment. You were the one that offered us the job of a lifetime by letting scientists use us as part of the experiment. If I remember correctly you were handing out flyers to smart scientists at the university and me and Raj gave you a few ideas for the project and a long list of reasons of why they should be taken into consideration immediately. I believe your name was if i'm not mistaken." Sadie's mother shook her head no whilst Raj shook his head yes. "Yeah I remember that project it said on the flyer that specializes in the progeny experiment and that we could pay ten dollars and let them use some of our sperm to create a dominant child race for the future." Dr. Maxwell turned to Sadie. "Sadie this is all your fault for getting us in this mess! You're going to get it miss I can leave the apartment whenever I feel like it." she proclaimed. Sheldon frowned. "And then before we could see how the project was going, there was a note from you that said you had to shut down the experiment because no one was showing up and I never understood why it was shut down." he questioned curiously. started to shift from one foot to the other until she finally couldn't take it anymore "The truth was I wasn't doing an experiment I was trying to get a child to pick up guys with so I tricked whoever looked desperate enough. Then I shut it down so they would never know what happened." Sadie thought for a second and then gasped putting two and two together. "Wait a second I was a test TUBE baby! Out of desperation!" Penny opened her mouth and stepped forward "Wait guys, think for a second if Sadie was a test tube baby and she acts like someone almost exactly... wouldn't we know who Sadie's dad was?" Raj nodded and then all of the guys gasped shocked at what they had figured out." Sadie a bit confused stepped toward Penny. "Please clarify what you mean?" Penny smiled. "Well sweetie you act a lot like someone in this room and there is a good possibility that he is your father... if i'm right… which most times i'm not." Sadie nodded and stood next to Penny." walked closer to Sadie. "Well of course the blondie is right since the containers I collected were alphabetical I took the first one I came across and it just happened to be the annoying, one and only 's which created Sadie Lee Cooper. Since of course she loves her dad more than me she is your responsibility for the rest of time. Have fun with Sheldon 2.0." Then stomped out and slammed the door. Howard started laughing "Sheldon has a daughter… This i...is priceless." Raj and Leonard stared at Sadie with their mouths wide opened surprised while Penny smiled and looked at Sheldon who was trying to comprehend what he had just heard. "I cannot believe I was actually right for once." Penny said while she sat down on the arm of the couch. Sadie blinked and then opened the door and ran across the hall to Penny's and slammed the door. While Sheldon at the same moment rushed to his room and slammed the door behind him. Leonard meanwhile had snapped out of his surprised trance and smacked his forehead. "They ARE exactly like each other how about I call down Sheldon 1.0 and you calm down Sheldon 2.0 and lets say we meet up here in about five minutes." Penny nodded and headed towards her apartment while Leonard headed towards Sheldon's room. Meanwhile in the living room a very entertained Howard and a very Shocked Raj sat down. "Dude they forgot about us what will we do?" Howard smiled evilly. "How bout we wait for the drama of Sheldon's daughter to unfold in front of us." Raj shrugs. "Alright cool!"**


	2. Not a normal girl

**PLEASE SEND ME NEW IDEAS WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN! =D**

 **At Penny's apartment Penny walked in to see Sadie taking deep breaths and looking down frowning. "Sadie are you crying?" She asked upset for the girl who had been through so much. "well yA." She said as the last word got a pitch higher than the rest. Penny then knelt next to her and gave her a consoling hug. "I feel like i'm being strangled by a boa constricTOR." Sadie announced. Penny stopped hugging her and Sadie spoke up. "Why did you stop?" Penny then continued to hug her until she stopped crying. Then Sadie pulled away and sprayed herself with lysol. Penny waited until she was done and then stood up and helped Sadie up. "Are you ok?" Sadie shrugged. "Well I feel rejected and hurt and really shocked considering that my father is alive even though my mom told me he was dead." Penny smiled. "Well all of the guys parents split up so they can relate in a way." "Yes but they knew their parents most of their lives." Sadie said frowning.**

 **Penny laughed at how many facts Sadie was spurting out and how Sheldon like she sounded when she did it. "Actually Howard's father left when he was a little younger than you so he can relate with you very well." Penny said laughing. Sadie started to frown. "Yes well isn't that the same guy with no doctorate so wouldn't it be completely different?" Penny rolled her eyes at how annoying Sadie was acting. "Yes he is the one without a doctorate but that changes nothing." Sadie smirked. "Maybe to you it may definitely look that way." Penny opened her mouth offended at what this girl was saying to her. "HEY!" she proclaimed hurt at the assumption. Sadie smiled even wider. "It's different considering I am a Homo Novis which translates to smartest human if you didn't know." Penny rolled her eyes yet again. "I know what it means mini Sheldon clone." Then she walked over and grabbed a beer muttering about mini Sheldon's driving her crazy.**

 **Back at the apartment Leonard walked in to Sheldon's room to see him taking deep breaths and looking down frowning. "I'm guessing your crying." Sheldon nodded "You assumed correcT." he said, his voice going higher at the end of the sentence. Leonard walked over to Sheldon and sat down next to him on the bed. "It's alright Sheldon you just got the best news of your life." Sheldon shook his head no. "It's not alright LeonarD." Leonard frowned and tried hugging him knowing full well what the outcome would be. "I feel like i'm being strangled by a boa constricTOR." Sheldon exclaimed clearly not enjoying it. Leonard pulled away and rolled his eyes at how ridiculous Sheldon sounded. "Why did you stop?" Sheldon asked unsure of why Leonard who stop comforting him. Leonard very surprised continued to hug him until he calmed down and stopped crying. "Sheldon I don't understand why it won't be ok, I mean you always wanted another homo novis and if you look on the brightside you have one now! You actually have a daughter or a Sheldon 2.0 if you will." Sheldon then smiled and looked at Leonard. "Yes that is correct, I always have wanted a homo novis to pass down all my superior knowledge to." Leonard sighed "Who would have thought that out of all of us that you would have a daughter." Sheldon widened his eyes. "Really Leonard, really you don't think that I possibly could have had a daughter before you." Leonard rolled his eyes at how crazy Sheldon made him. Sheldon stood up and smiled. "Aside from that do you really think that Sadie is like me?" Leonard stood up as well and crossed his arms. "Sheldon there is no doubt in the world that Sadie is exactly like you. She is so much like you it scares me and frankly I believe that from what i've seen so far I may need to clone your room and spot as well." Sheldon walks over to the door and looks at Leonard still standing there. "Well let's get going Chop Chop I wanna see my daughter!"**

 **Then they walked out together and Leonard sat down while Sheldon walked towards the door. He opened it to reveal Penny and Sadie with Sadie's hand poised in knocking position. Sheldon smiled knowing full well what was going on and shut the door. Leonard cocked his head to the side confused. "Why did you close the door on her after you just explained to me that you wanted to meet her?" Sheldon smirked. "Yes well a father knows a daughter better than anyone else and I knew she needed it closed." Before Leonard could reply and ask Sheldon what he meant Sheldon pointed to the door and a familiar sound filled the air. *Knock, Knock, Knock* "Leonard, Raj, Howard, Father!" *Knock, Knock, Knock* "Leonard, Raj, Howard, Father!" *Knock, Knock, Knock* "Leonard, Raj, Howard, Father!" Leonard nodded his head in understanding and Sheldon opens the door. Sadie walks in bouncing on her toes. "Thank you for letting me do my knock if I hadn't it would have bothered me all day." Sheldon nodded. "Yes well the feeling is mutual, I believe you acquired that trait from me."**

 **Penny meanwhile was very frustrated and tired from having to deal with mini Sheldon so she walked over to Leonard, sighed, and sat down. Sheldon walked towards his desk and opened it grabbing out the friendship agreement, he walked over to Sadie and handed it to her. "Please have the first page completed by tomorrow." Penny now was the one to cock her head to the side confused. "Sheldon you aren't really going to make your daughter fill out all two hundred questions and three essays are you? I mean she is just a kid." Sadie then pulled a friendship agreement out of her bag and handed it to her father. "Same to you, would you like the essays typed or handwritten?" Sheldon pondered in thought for a moment. "Well either I never really thought about it, How about you which would you prefer?" "Well I prefer typed but if an electronic device is unavailable then written is acceptable." Sheldon nodded and placed it neatly on the desk.**

 **Everyone who was watching the exchange had their mouths wide open. Penny shook her head. "Um, Nevermind I forgot that she isn't a normal kid." Raj faced Howard and started laughing. "That was probably the BEST drama i've seen in a long time, can you believe how creepy alike they are!" Said Howard pointing at Sheldon and Sadie. "And to think that he could ever procreate before us astounds me." Said Raj glancing at Sheldon. "We should totally give her a cool nickname like maybe um mini wackadoodle or um how about Robot 2.0." Raj said listing a few nicknames they had called Sheldon before. No one could believe how Sheldon got a daughter but one thing was for certain they needed to buy more advil because if she is anything like her father they were going to seriously have a huge headache on their hands.**

 **~Sorry this Chapter was so short, more on the way soon!**


	3. Powerful Girls and Doctor Who?

~Sorry this chapter was so short. Next Chapter I promise will be super long, Amy is coming up! Enjoy!

 **It was bright and early the next morning and Sheldon was overjoyed. He couldn't quite pinpoint the reason why but he just was. He got out of bed and looked at his clock. "6:15 perfect timing as always!" He sighed. He walked out towards the kitchen and stopped when he noticed Sadie his perfect homo novis daughter pouring herself a quarter cup of two percent milk into a bowl of cereal. "Goodmorning Sadie." he proclaimed walking over to the cereal. "Goodmorning Father would you like me to leave out the milk?" Sadie asked setting it down. Sheldon poured himself some cereal and grabbed it off the counter. "Yes, thank you. Why are you awake at this hour that most people refer to as... excuse my language "ungodly"?" She picked up her bowl and walked over towards his spot and sat down on the edge to save room for him. "Well, I always wake up and get the same breakfast to watch Doctor Who." He put the milk away and sat down next to her. "I love Doctor Who too!" Then he picked up the remote and started Doctor Who.**

 **About two episodes of Doctor Who later… Leonard walks out of his room in his robe with a frown on his face. "You guys are awfully loud some people were TRYING to sleep!" Then he went to his board to pack his stuff for the new microchannel-plate electron multiplier project he recently started. He looked at his bored and then turned to Sheldon. "Sheldon I told you my math was right and that I DIDN'T want you touching it!" Then he threw his hands up frustrated, and Sadie figuring that he was done talking turned off the tv and faced him. "I cannot lie to you Leonard, I fixed your math since it was embarrassingly wrong and not even close to right." Then Sadie looked at her father sitting next to her and smiled. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble for fixing his mistake, it was bothering me so I fixed it." Then Sheldon smiled too. "It's ok, it quite frankly was bothering me a lot too, and I'm glad you fixed it. Leonard was wrong to assume that I was the one who did it anyway he didn't even take into account that you are also a theoretical physicist and could have solved it as well." Leonard crossed his arms. "Sadie I know you are new here but we don't usually fix other people's mistakes no matter how wrong they are and we definitely DO NOT call their mistakes rude things in front of their face." Sadie straightened up on the couch. "Yes well I don't lie. So as most people say nowadays "deal with it"! Alright Leonard." Leonard walked over to the kitchen and started making coffee rubbing his head and mumbling inaudible words. Sheldon stood up and walked to the kitchen and set the bowls in the sink. Leonard went to get milk out of the fridge for his coffee and then glanced at the time. "Sheldon why didn't YOU wake me up sooner I have to get to work! Unlike you who has several vacation days stacked up ready for use I have none and need to work." Leonard whined. Sadie walked over to Leonard holding no expression on her face. "Leonard you need to lighten up. Stop acting like a baby. And stop blaming my father for YOUR blunder. And go to work." Then she put her hands on her hips waiting for the inevitable complaining he was going to do. Leonard straightened up. "I am NOT blaming Sheldon... why would I listen to you anyways you're just a kid?" She then frowned and gave Leonard a death glare. "You clearly didn't listen to my topic sentence maybe I should make it so you understand better. LIGHTEN UP AND STOP WHINING!" Then she stomped her foot and pointed at the door in anger. Leonard looking confused at the young brunette ran to his room in a hurry to get ready for work almost tripping as he stumbled to his door.**

 **A couple minutes later there was a knock on the door. Sheldon stood up and opened it to reveal Penny, Bernadette, and Howard. "What are you guys doing here at this hour, Don't you have work?" He inquired. Penny pushed him out of the way and walked in. "No we don't, besides we wanted to prove something to Bernadette." Sadie stood up and walked over towards them. "Hello again Howard and Penny what brings you to this abode so early in the morning?" Howard smiled and looked at Bernadette. "See I told you she's real! This isn't a prank, now do you believe us?" Bernadette looked at Sadie and opened her mouth shocked, she quickly recovered though and started circling Sadie analyzing her. Sadie looking confused sighed and looked at Sheldon for assistance. "Father why is this foreigner analyzing me? It is quite uncomforting and it is quite rude." Bernadette squinted her eyes and stopped analyzing her. Before Sheldon could answer Sadie though, Bernadette spoke up. "Aw darnit she is Sheldon's daughter!" Then Sadie smiled. "Well yes, if that's all you needed to know you could have just asked instead of analyzing me like I was the microbes theory."**

 **Bernadette held out her arms in between her and Sadie in a sort of hugging position but she was clearly very careful in not touching Sadie. "What are you doing Bernadette?" Bernadette took a deep breath. "Well, I would hug you but knowing Sheldon you most likely have huge OCD and you probably have this thing about germs, so I am giving you an "air hug" so I don't touch you." Sadie nodded and stretched her arms out in the same position. "Thank you for your consideration most people don't understand my aversion to hugs and I am gracious for your gratitude."**

 **After a few more seconds Sadie dropped her arms. She cautiously grabbed Bernadette's hand and lead her to the couch and sat down next to her. Then she grabbed out hand sanitizer and used it as quickly as humanly possible. "Bernadette social convention dictates that I offer you a refreshing beverage and let you aimlessly ask me random questions about myself." Bernadette gave Sheldon a death glare and then nicely looked at Sadie. "I'm good but the questions on the other hand i'd love to ask. I know the dramatic story from last night so first tell me why your mom picked that name?" Sadie crossed her legs on top of the couch and noticed that the others were standing near the door staring at them trying to listen in. "Before I answer that first I assume you mean my name considering how outright the question was asked and second… you guys, come sit down over here now!" Sadie demanded in a harsh tone causing Howard to jump and Penny and Sheldon to rush right over and sit down. "Ok, well my last name is a no brainer she picked Cooper because she thought it practical to name me after my father. My middle name is the same as my father's if you didn't notice. This is because she said that she knew that I was going to be another Sheldon. My first name on the other is a different story my mother states that ever since I learned to talk my bluntness to speak the truth was filled with sass which is what Sadie means." Bernadette nodded and before she could ask another question she was cut off by Sheldon. "I don't understand why bluntness to be truthful is sassy, if anything it is honest and should be encouraged not shamed." Sadie smiled. "Yes, thank you father. I tried explaining that to her many different times but she always said that I was being rude. I doubt that knowledge and honesty is rude, correct me if i'm wrong father, which I never am but didn't the Erwin Schrodinger say that "The scientist only imposes two things, namely truth and sincerity, and imposes them upon himself and other scientists."" Sheldon smiled. "Yes Sadie you are correct, but that doesn't astonish me. It hardly even fazes me since I already know that you are very ingenious." Bernadette whistled to get everyone's attention and they all stared at her shocked at the tiny fierce blonde. "Alright next question let's get down to business! I heard that YOU think you are superior to MY Howie, and that YOU needed to make fun of him for NOT having a doctorate! Well tell me this have YOU EVER taken an IQ test before? Because Howard has and he has an IQ of about 157." Howard smiled at Bernadette as Sadie stared straight at her surprised with her eyes wide. Howard waltzed right up to Bernadette and Penny smirked. "Bernie we got her! I can't believe we got her." Bernadette gave Howard a frown. "I...I mean you got her. I can't believe you got her." "Yeah that's a first we hardly ever surprise Sheldon." Penny exclaimed. Sadie started blinking again and smiled. "Sorry I am not a fan of yelling so it took me a second to comprehend and get myself together. Yes Bernadette I have taken an IQ test multiple times although I don't believe that any test could ever really measure my intelligence. I have an IQ of exactly 190, if you were wondering." Sheldon laughed at Howard. "You really think you could beat any progeny of mine on an intellectual level, her knowledge comes from me and you can't even beat me." Howard frowned and sat next to Penny. "But you weren't talking and you looked surprised. How did you change emotions so quickly… I thought… But I thought… I thought we had you!" Bernadette glared at Howard and he jumped up holding his hands out in a defensive position. "I mean you… you almost had him not we… you." Then Sadie stood up and walked over towards Howard and patted his shoulder. "There, there it is OK." She said in an almost robotic voice. Howard stared at Sadie and put his arms down at his sides. "What are you doing?" Sadie began patting his shoulder again. "I don't know how to quite help people when they are emotional but I am trying to console you for losing to me." Howard walked away from Sadie and sat down back next to Penny. "It's fine I don't need to be consoled. It's not a huge deal after all." Sadie walked back over and sat down with her father on the couch. "What do we do now?" Penny said upset now that the drama was over. Sheldon scooted closer to Sadie. "Well me and Sadie were just about to watch another Doctor Who before you so rudely interrupted us." Sadie nodded and turned the TV back on. "We could watch it with them but you should tell them the rules before we start it." Sheldon nodded. "Very well, if you must watch it with us you have to know the top three rules, no getting up during Doctor Who, it is rude and causes unneeded noise. No eating during Doctor Who because it is passed the allotted time to eat during TV. And lastly never talk during Doctor Who because I want to hear everything going on in the show and not about your personal lives that I could care less about." Everyone nodded at his strange and unusual rules and they Started Doctor Who for the second time that morning.**


	4. Authors note (Please read)

_**Hi, Sorry this is an author's note! I usually hate these notes so i'm sorry for making one. I'm just letting everyone following this story that I will start updating once I finish another huge project i'm working on for the show "Doctor Who". I just got huge writers block for this story so I put it on pause. Sorry Big Bang Fans! I don't wanna leave you hanging like this... but I gotta. I'll start up again though I promise,this story is not abandoned. Thank you!**_

 _ **~Freya**_


	5. Amy and the upset Cooper

**Hi, Just a small author's note here. This is an update I managed to write in the very little free time I had. Kudos to _nertooold54_ for giving me brilliant ideas for my next update and the encouraging pm. Sorry for the slow updates! Enjoy!**

 **-** A few hours later and many episodes of Doctor who later, Raj walks in with Leonard and food. They all sit around and laugh and talk about their uneventful evenings while they eat. After a while Penny looks at Bernadette and smiles and then they both look at Sadie. "Hey Sadie we wanna know if you by chance have ever been out for a girls day before?" Penny says about to laugh knowing full well what the answer was. Sadie frowned. "Well unless that sleepover that never happened counts then none, since I had no friends only enemies and bullies I never had anyone to do stuff with. I also was really focused on academics so there wasn't really room for anything else." Penny frowned. "You poor girl." Bernadette drank a full cup of wine Penny brought over for her and looked at Sadie. "Well we wanna have a girls night with ya and teach ya social etiquette. We don't want you to end up like your dad here." Bernadette said drunkenly while pointing at Sheldon and giggling like a monkey on a sugar high. Penny rolled her eyes. "Not today though I think Bernadette's a little too drunk for that." She said as Bernadette fell asleep on Howard's shoulder. Sadie nodded with a frown on her face knowing full well that she would have to go, not liking the idea one bit.

Suddenly a knock filled the air and Bernadette awakened with a jolt. Leonard walked over and opened it to reveal Amy. "Hey! What's going on? I thought someone was supposed to pick me up from the airport?" Sheldon walked up to her afraid that she was angry and stood a considerable distance away from her. "Sorry Amy a lot occured while you were gone and we had no way to get to you." He said struggling to lie his way through for the most part. "It's alright Sheldon I know you can't drive and I understand that a lot may have happened, plus I can't really stay mad at you forever over something as silly as a pick up arrangements." Then Amy leaned in and hugged Sheldon as he stood stiffly waiting for it to end. "I really missed you Sheldon." She exclaimed smiling. "I know." He said finally relaxing at her touch.

She pulled away and turned towards Sadie who had walked over to them. Sadie held out her hand, waiting for Amy to shake her hand. "Hello I am Sadie I believe that you two are dating." Amy laughed shaking the young girl's hand and then frowned. "Yes we are… but Sadie might I ask why you are here? My boyfriend and his friends don't normally socialize with younger children considering how the age range differs." Sadie smiled. "Sorry um yes that seems very likely… um maybe Sheldon can explain better considering he knows more information than I." She said gesturing towards Sheldon and stepping away from him. Amy looked expectantly towards Sheldon. Sheldon sighed knowing that she would figure it out eventually anyways. "Amy, um I was recently told from a former coworker that they had tricked me when they manipulated me into a project scam and stole the data from it… They told me it was because she wanted her own child…. and therefore when she stole my data it created my progeny Sadie Lee Cooper." Amy's eyes widened and her breath hitched in her throat. "Sheldon, is a bazinga going to follow after that because I just spent fourteen hours on a plane and i'm NOT in the mood." Amy proclaimed a bit angry. Sadie looked at her in the eyes and said sincerely. "Amy you must understand that this was not a joking matter, in fact it took me persuading from Penny and about a gallon and a half worth of tears to even get used to the fact that my mother created me only because of what she thought she wanted. But I understand what happened. Everyone knows that desire is inferior when it comes to reason and intellect in the end, and she simply found it illogical to take care of me when I have a father who understands me better than her. So as you can see from my lengthy explanation, this was not even close to a joking matter it was precisely the opposite."

Amy froze, staring at Sheldon and then at Sadie looking from one to the other. Then she started breathing heavily and her eyes got wide. Sadie stepped closer to Sheldon in obvious annoyance. "Dear lord, she's having a panic attack." Both Sheldon and Sadie said at the same time as they grabbed her hands and went to help her to the couch. Sheldon looked over at Sadie and wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion. When they got her on the couch Sadie rolled her eyes at how annoyed she was at the sudden panic attack. Amy meanwhile broke out into a huge smile when the news finally hit her, and she stood up from the place they had sat her and grabbed Sadie in a hug. Sadie stood there awkwardly with her hands at her sides. "What is it with you guys and hugging? At least Bernadette was nice enough to not touch me. I don't understand what is so appealing to be exposed to millions of germs." Amy frowned and stopped hugging her. "Sorry, I forgot how much you sounded like your father. I didn't know you basically were him. But don't worry we will teach you why being exposed to germs is appealing." Sadie blinked uncomfortably at the hug and shivered in disgust at the millions of germs on her body.

she rushed over to her bag and grabbed the can marked soap and a bottle of hand sanitizer using an exorbitant amount of both. Then she grabbed her bag and threw the items into it slinging it onto her shoulder and shutting it while doing so. Amy looked appalled at the young girl and what she had done. "Wow um, what was that can of soap?" Sadie smiled. "I created my own skin cleaning agent that won't irritate or kill my skin cells in my lab during my spare time." Amy nodded. "I understand that you have Obsessive Compulsive Disorder like your dad as well. Which would explain your aversion to germs and the use of your soap and sanitizer, like I said I can fix that." Sadie shook her head and stared down Amy. "I don't want to change I like myself." she proclaimed. "In fact I don't want to learn your social etiquette and quite frankly I don't mind if I end up like my dad because honestly he is the only one that understands what I went through!" Sadie said as she ran to Sheldon's room slamming the door.

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry for the cliffy! ;D**


End file.
